


say it (i told you so)

by raindropwaltz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, author is pretending tros was a completely different movie and ended decently, ben solo has a praise kink, ben solo's good boy sweater, literally just some falcon sex, rey's a little tipsy but she's fine i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropwaltz/pseuds/raindropwaltz
Summary: you'd think he'd know better than to argue with her, at this point. she always gets her way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	say it (i told you so)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simpliicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpliicity/gifts).



> in a stunning turn of events i've written a oneshot that i completely blame on my friend @simpliicity who slam dunked some inspo for this on me last night  
> so here is this

They’ve been drinking.

Just a little—he’s not nearly so tipsy as she is; they just finished a jaunt out to one of the old Resistance posts on the outskirts of Huttspace and came across a crate of Rasmiri Cider, and while maybe they should have saved it, waited, sold it…temptation won out, in the end, and so the bottles had been snapped open with the somewhat dawdling promises of ‘just one, that won’t hurt’ until one became two and they were floating on autopilot for a bit while relaxing in the crew quarters with their bounty.

Or, well, _Rey_ was relaxing. Ben was seated on the edge of one of the crew beds, his recently emptied bottle of cider set aside and his arms resting on his knees. Rey was testing herself to see if she could get the cider to come out of the bottle and guide it into her mouth with the Force, but after a few tries of that and a sticky chin she’d given up and gone on to making various spare odds and ends around the cabin float about. It wasn’t until a bundle of fried old wires bumped Ben’s shoulder that she noticed him in his funk—he looked pensive and bothered, and even in her somewhat hazy state she knew this meant one of his Internal Debates that he always tried to block her out of. The parts all dropped when she got up to cross the floor over to him, standing over him with her hands on her hips.  
“Stop it.” He cast a glum, tired-looking glance up at her.  
“I’m not doing anything.”  
“Yes,” she tapped his forehead with two fingers, leaning in, “You are. You’re _brooding_ again.” Ben’s nose wrinkled and he almost swatted her hand away.  
“I’m not _brooding_.”  
“You are. You’re doing the ‘I’m contemplating my life’ brooding. Stop it.” He heaved a sigh at this, unable to admit she was right.  
“Rey—“  
“You’re good.”

There was a pause. Rey just looked down at him rather imperiously while Ben’s brow knit and his lips tugged down slightly.  
“You’re drunk.”  
“You’re good.” She’d pressed further forward until finally he’d had to scoot back just enough to let her do what she was aiming for and climb onto his lap. She took his face in her hands firmly and made him look at her. He deflated some, his voice quiet.  
“What if I’m not, though. What if this is all just temporary?”  
"You’re _good_ , Ben Solo.” He felt his irritation swell up a little and frowned at her.  
“How do you know that?” He demanded, his eyes imploring—she was inebriated and he felt like she was joking but there was part of him—a big part of him—that needed this validation from her, that needed to hear it.  
“Because I said so.” His chest fell a little and he felt stupid for thinking maybe she’d give him some actual thoughtful answer, but she just smiled. “You’re good because I said so.” He just looked a bit angrily at the ground and grumbled something about that not being a good enough answer and Rey took a sharp breath in through her nose, her hands going a bit more firm on his face and making him look up at her again. “No, Ben Solo—you’re good. You’re _good_. You’re a good boy.”

There was another pause. He went very still, wanted to deny the heat rising into his face and somewhat embarrassingly between his legs.  
“Rey, I’m not a—“ She leaned in close to his face,  
“You’re a good boy. You’re _my_ good boy.” Ben swallowed whatever else he was going to say. His eyes were glued to hers and suddenly she felt heavier than she was three seconds ago on his lap and her hands were warmer and was she _always_ that close to his face, was she always pressed against his crotch like that—

Rey’s face split into a grin, and he knew he was caught.

“Ohhh…” she said it smugly, like she’d found him cheating at sabacc instead of realizing he was getting hard from her calling him ‘good boy’. Ben swallowed again and was torn between moving and not moving at all. Rey, on the other hand, made a very deliberately slow shift against his groin that said she was fully intending to force his hand at some point here.  
“Rey—“ his voice was strangled, and Rey just grinned, patting at his face fondly.  
“Good boy. You’re a good boy,” she cooed, “I told you so, you’re a good boy.” He squirmed under her a little and his mouth formed a line over his face awkwardly.  
“R-Rey…” it was much weaker then; between her very slowly grinding against him and the sweetness in her voice, life was incredibly difficult suddenly.  
“Good boy. A good boy, you’re a _good boy_ —“ His hand caught one of her wrists suddenly and his opposite arm went around her waist, dragging her in against his chest. He looked up at her in a way that he might have termed ‘embarrassingly desperate’ if he weren’t, well, _embarrassingly desperate_ and having to stop himself from rolling his hips up against her.  
“N-no,” he got out hoarsely, “Say—say the other thing,” he implored, and she was quiet for a moment, one hand bracing against his shoulder while the one held at the wrist was still on his face. She realized what he was asking and her voice went just a little breathy, her face dipping closer to his.  
“Good boy,” she called him, “ _My_ good boy.”

Ben’s hips jerked up against hers and Rey rocked back against him, pleasantly warm and just as pleased with this development. His hand gripped at her hip, arm still locked around her waist, and he kept holding fast to her wrist.  
“A-again,” he groaned, and Rey brushed her lips against his nose.  
“Promise you’ll be patient and let us get undressed?” He swallowed, setting his jaw some.  
“Yeah.” Rey nodded, smiling and kissing the corner of his lips as she slid off of his lap.  
“Promise you’ll hold out for me?” he was already fumbling at his pants the second he was able.  
“Y-yeah—yeah—“ Rey stepped between his legs, stopping his hands.  
“You’re being pretty impatient for someone who just promised me he’d be patient.” Ben’s expression was blank as he looked up at her. Was she really— Her finger tilted his chin up.  
“Are you gonna be good?” Ben’s throat went dry.  
“Yes— _yes_ , yeah—“ he stopped moving even as she stepped back to start undressing with a nod.  
“Okay. Then be patient for just a sec, let me get comfortable.”

Watching her undress, for once, was agonizing. She took her time (the alcohol was not helping and had her swaying even just enough to stumble more than once, which was concerning but not enough to kill his erection or deter her from continuing, apparently) before turning to him again, standing naked in the artificial overhead light.  
“There, wasn’t so bad. Good boy,” she purred. Ben gulped, and was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life. Her hands were on his waist and undoing his pants now, and he was breathing heavily as he watched her.  
“Fuck—Rey—“ the second his cock sprang free, Ben groaned long and shuddering and Rey smiled, smiled, tugged his pants a little further down so he could slide his legs out and smiled as he withdrew, one by one.  
“Good boy,” she said again, and kicked his pants aside, “What a good boy…” she licked her lips as she settled onto his thighs again, and he could feel how languid her movements were **and** how wet she was, and all that did was make his cock twitch in anticipation. Rey giggled. Ben groaned.  
“ _Rey_ …” She draped her arms over his shoulders, sliding forward enough to press his erection between their bodies, her expression maddeningly innocent.  
“Yeah?” Ben was struggling for control and she could feel it, pressing her breasts against his chest and feeling the soft knit of his sweater rub at her nipples.  
“Rey, come on—“ he was practically pleading, and she grinned. She also dropped a hand down between them to very slowly and very deliberately start pumping at his cock without batting an eye.  
“Come on what?” Ben sucked in a breath through his teeth, jolting some in an effort to not hump up into her hand.  
“Stop teasing me.” Her hand tightened.  
“That isn’t what a good boy would say!” He grit his teeth and his arms were around her again, fingers pressing into her back, her hips. When she kept up her pumping he dropped his head to her shoulder, shuddering and realizing that Force, he really wanted her to keep calling him that. Well—that, and he really wanted to come now, too.  
“What…what…do you want?” He moaned against her skin, and Rey slid her free hand up to cradle his head, turning to kiss his ear and nose at his soft hair.  
“Say it,” she whispered, and her voice was playful but there was an edge to it that made him shiver.  
“Say what?” He gripped at her ass when she rocked her hips against him, feeling the heat between her legs rub against him.  
“Say you’re a good boy.”

He could feel his entire face catch fire.

Rey’s fingers curled into his hair and she kissed his ear again, holding him close and rolling her hips against his again.  
“Say it,” she pressed, and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, biting in a grunt. Why did she—why would she—  
“I’m…good.” The words tasted strange, and he bit them out like it was torturous. Rey nuzzled at his hair, shaking her head some and laughing softly.  
“No, you have to say the whole thing!” His hands gripped at Rey like she was going to float away or else like he was going to sink into the bed like a sinking field.  
“I…” his voice was a hushed whisper but finally the words came out, “I’m a good boy.”

Rey took her hand away at last, sticky though it was, and with both hands took his face to make him look at her.  
“Exactly.” She pulled him in close enough that their noses touched, grinning a little too smugly, “You’re my good boy. Now make me come.”

That, in the end, didn’t take too long for either of them. Rey kept up the praise as he lifted her up and fumbled for a moment before seating her onto his cock, both of them groaning and shuddering as their bodies met. She kept the praise up as he clung to her while she rode him, until she was breathless and the _‘good, good, you’re so good you’re such a good boy’_ turned into wordless gasping and moaning—but then when he was hilted inside of her and had buried his face in the crook of her neck and she’d settled limply in against his sweater she started up again, stroking his hair and sighing in satisfaction.  
“Told you you were a good boy.”  
“No, you just made me _say_ it,” he mumbled against her neck, but it was halfhearted at best.  
“I’ll make you say it again,” she warned fondly, tugging gently at his hair, “And again and again and again—“ he bit at her skin and she let out a high noise, pulling his hair again and laughing.  
“All right, I get it—“  
“—and again and again and again until you mean it!”

He withdrew just slightly, shifting them so he could lie back on the bunk and let her climb in with him. His arms tugged her in close and she fiddled with the hole in his sweater.  
“Gotta get you a new one,” she yawned absently, and he ducked his head to bury his nose in her hair, once again dodging the subject of new clothes. After a bit, though, his voice was quiet.  
“Rey?”  
“Mmm?”  
“What if….what if you’re the only person who ever thinks I’m good?” Rey tilted her head to kiss his chin until he moved so she could kiss him properly.  
“It’ll still be true. It’ll just be our secret, I guess. That’s all.”

Maybe he could live with that.


End file.
